Cambiando vidas
by Benii
Summary: ¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Por qué estoy en el mundo de one piece? ¡¿Y por qué coño entiendo el japonés, pero no puedo casi hablar ese idioma! Y para empezar, ¿desde cuando yo sé japones? Rating M: Por si acaso.
1. Chapter 1 Una esfera de luz misteriosa

El Moby Dick estaba tranquilo, hacía días que no veían un barco para saquear o marines para pelear, y eso hacía que muchas personas de la tripulación se aburrieran.

Así que cuando el vigía vio algo, todo el mundo salió a cubierta y se asomó a la barandilla intentado ver que era lo que había avistado.

-¡Gurarararararara! - Se escuchó la risa de Edward Newgate, también conocido como shiroige, aunque no tenía barba sino un bigote, capitán de los piratas de shiroige y al que llamaban todos los de su tripulación pops o oyaji, al igual que él los llamaba hijos. Era una hombre grande, que media unos seis o siete metros. Llevaba puestos unos pantalones amarillos muy claros con un fajín o cinturón de tela lila oscura. Sus pantalones estaban metidos por dentro de unas botas negras. También, llevaba una bandana de color negro junto con una chaqueta sobre sus hombros de capitán blanca. En su pecho tenía heridas junto con unos cables y tubos que demostraban su salud precaria, al igual que su nariz tenía unos tubos que le suministraban oxígeno. - ¿Qué es? - Dijo sonriendo, mientras daba un trago a su botella de sake.

-¿Una isla? - Saltó uno de la tripulación.

-¿Un barco? - Dijo otro.

-Callaos ya y dejarle hablar, yoi. - Ordeno el primer comandante de los piratas de shiroige, Marco el fénix, un hombre con extraño pelo rubio parecido a las hojas de una piña y ojos de color gris-azulado que hacían que pareciera medio dormido. Bien construido con una camisa violeta abierta mostrando un tatuaje que representaba al jolly roger, pantalones negros con un fajín azul y una cadena, y además con unas sandalias con una pluma colgando.

-EEEEEH... - Se calló unos momentos. - NO LO SÉ. PARECE UNA ESFERA DE LUZ.

Todo el mundo se miró entre sí y alguna gente empezaron a cuestionarse la vista del que estaba allí arriba.

-Marco- Llamó Shiroige sin perder la sonrisa y aún tomando de vez en cuando un trago de sake. - Acércate a ver que es y confirmar si es una esfera como dice.

-De acuerdo oyaji.

Y con esas, Marco, saltó por la barandilla transformándose mientras en un fénix de llamas azules y doradas. Puso rumbo a la dirección en que el vigía había dicho que veía esa "esfera de luz".

Mientras se acercaba cada vez más, vio que realmente era una esfera de luz y que flotaba a unos centímetros por encima del mar, creando ondas en este. Voló unas cuantas veces a su alrededor para ver si hacía algo raro o era peligrosa y volvió al barco.

Aterrizó en la barandilla ya de nuevo en forma humana y con las rodillas dobladas. Todo el mundo lo miró con expectación, algunos esperando que dijera que no había nada parecido a una esfera de luz y otros que dijera que sí, junto con el vigía que había bajado de su puesto.

- Oyaji, sí que hay una esfera de luz, yoi.

Se escucharon algunos quejidos tristes por parte de los perdedores de la apuesta realizada mientras él no estaba y un movimiento de manos entregando el dinero a los ganadores.

-Thatch. - Llamó esta vez a otro hombre, el capitán. - Coge una barcaza y algunos hombres y acércate a ella.

Un hombre, con un tupe de color castaño, una cicatriz en forma de luna cerca de un ojo y una pequeña barba en la barbilla de color negro, vestido con un uniforme de chef de color azul claro junto con un pañuelo amarillo alrededor del cuello, respondió al nombre de Thatch y asintió a la vez que empezaba a ladrar ordenes para que bajaran una barca al mar.

En poco tiempo ese hombre llamado Thatch, comandante de la 4ª división de los piratas de Shiroige, se encontraba en el mar, subido a una barca y acercándose a la tan aclamada "esfera de luz misteriosa".

Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca para estirar un poco el brazo y tocarla, la observaron con curiosidad.

-Qué ha nadie se la ocurra tocar... - Pero cuando uno de los miembros daba ese avisó tan inteligente, el propio comandante estiraba uno de sus brazos para tocarla. - ¡NO LA TOQUE COMANDANTE! - Rugieron todos, pero ya era demasiado tarde porque ya la había tocado.

* * *

Hola y algunos sabrán que tenía otra story, pero como no me convencía la he borrado y he decidido sustituirla por esta mejor. Claramente las OC's an cambiando y incluso ya no son dos solo una.

One Piece es de su autor Eiichiro Oda.

Les agradezco los reviews que envién y las preguntas que me vayan a hacer.


	2. Chapter 2 Grietas y sorpresas

**Hola, aquí ya esta el siguiente capítulo. One piece y sus personajes es de su autor, Eiichiro Oda, gran autor si me preguntan.**

**Gracias a mariaguer por su review, me hizo mucha ilusión que leyeras mi primer capítulo, para tu respuesta de cuándo actualizo te avisaré de que será muy irregular y según este inspirada, habrá veces que actualice muy seguido, un día detrás de otro, o cada fin de semana. Pero otras veces puede que pasen un par de semanas antes de que actualice y no te lo puedo asegurar. Por lo tanto lo dicho una actualización muy irregular.**

Por cierto lo siento, pero este capítulo es corto, habrá algunos que son cortos y otros que no, pero es que creía que este capítulo finalizaba así.

* * *

_En anteriores capítulos..._

_Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca para extirar un poco el brazo y tocarla, la observaron con curiosidad._

_-Qué ha nadie se la ocurra tocar... - Pero cuando uno de los miembros daba ese avisó tan inteligente, el propio comandante extiraba uno de sus brazos para tocarla. - NO LA TOQUE COMANDANTE. - Rugierón todos, pero ya era demasiado tarde porque ya la había tocado._

_Fin de recordatorio..._

* * *

Thatch después de escuchar lo que dijeron sus subordinados retiró la mano de la esfera y se dio la vuelta para mirarlos.

-¡JAJA! -Dijo mientras veía que no pasaba nada. - No ha pasado na...

Pero antes de que terminara la oración completamente se escuchó un extraño crujido como si algo se estuviera rompiendo, lo que llamó la atención de todo el mundo y que el comandante de la 4ª división empezara a sudar como si hubiera roto algo muy importante.

Todo el mundo, incluido el comandante aunque estaba sudando cada vez más, miró como la esfera empezaba a tener una grieta, dos grietas y así hasta que tenía grietas por toda su superficie. Lo que nadie esperó es que cuando todos esos pedazos se separaran apareciera una muchacha de pelo blanco con las puntas de color rojo muy claro, casi rosacéo, pero seguía siendo rojo, y vestida con solo una sudadera roja que la llegaba a medio muslo que parecía estar incosciente.

Solo tuvierón un momento para verla, y todo el mundo seguía en shock, porque poco después ella se hundió en el mar. El primero en reaccionar fue el mismo que había roto la esfera al tocarla y se lanzó al agua.

Thatch veía como se hundía en el mar sin remedio, ya que la muchacha no despertaba. Nadó rapidamente hasta donde estaba y la agarró para volver a subir a la superficie. Cuando ya estuvieron en la superficie y con la cabeza de ambos fuera del agua se subierón a la barca y pusieron rumbo de nuevo al Moby Dick. Tenían que llevar a la muchacha y que Doc y las enfermeras la hecharan un vistazó.

Cuando llegarón al barco, treparon rapidamente por las escaleras y no hicieron caso de cualquier pregunta de lo que había pasado o de quién era la chica. Thatch, que es el que llevaba a la chica en brazos, se acercó rapidamente a las enfermeras y se la entregó para que puedieran asegurar que no le pasaba nada y que no tenía nada raro.

Thatch habiéndose asegurado que la chica estaba ya en dirección a la enfermería, se acercó a donde estaba sentado oyaji y procedió a contarle lo que había pasado con toda la tripulación alrededor de espectadores y cotillas.

* * *

**Espero que a todo el mundo, junto a ti mariaguer - realmente me hizo mucha ilusión que leyeras el primer capítulo y que me dejaras review - lean este capítulo, y les guste.**

Por lo tanto digo lo mismo que en mi anterior capítulo, animaos a dejar review, ha seguirme y si cuando lo acabé os guste a darle a favoritos - o si os va gustando como va cuando allá más darle a favoritos - y a hacerme preguntas de cosas no claras o que yo las tenga claras pero ustedes no.


	3. El perro, los gato y el ratón

La muchacha de pelos blancos y rojos abrió sus ojos verde esmeralda, y miró a su alrededor.

Con ese vistazo se dio cuenta de un par de cosas: 1) estaba en una cama que no era la suya, 2) no sabía donde estaba, pero por lo que veía parecía una enfermería, 3) notaba el ligero balanceo que podías notar en un barco y 4) no podía quedarse esperando a que alguien viniera a esta habitación.

Así que se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la puerta, la abrió y asomo la cabeza para ver si había alguien en el pasillo, viendo que no había moros en la costa salió de la habitación y empezó a recorrer los pasillos.

Iba abriendo puertas y cerrándolas viendo en lo que había en cada habitación, cuando al girar en una esquina chocó contra una pared, o al menos así lo sintió ella, y cayó al suelo.

Al alzar la cabeza vio a dos personas, dos personas muy altas en comparación con ella -ya que ella parecía llegarles por la cintura, puede que un poco más arriba-. Una que tenía el pelo como una piña y ojos medio cerrados de color gris-azulado, junto a un hombre de pelos negros ojos, también negros, y con pecas, que solo llevaba unos pantalones, unas botas, un sombrero de vaquero naranja y que extrañamente -y una delicia para las depredadoras que eran mujeres- no llevaba camisa dejando a relucir su pecho.

Pero daba igual nuestra chica de cabellos blancos y rojos no se paró ni un momento para tomar una buena vista de ellos, simplemente se levantó, inclinó la cabeza un poco y murmuró un perdón, antes de seguir su camino.

Los dos hombres la miraron alejarse, preguntándose si no sería algún nuevo nakama. Ni siquiera Marco, que había estado delante cuando Thatch había vuelto, se dio cuenta de que esa chica que ahora se alejaba por el pasillo era la misma chica que había traido el cuarto comandante y que por cosas del destino nadie había podido ver algo de ella por la rapidez con la que había salido de escena.

La muchacha seguía recorriendo los pasillos, cuando se encontró con un gran perro que le llegaba por la barriga. Ella se le quedó mirando y por instinto se agacho para tener los ojos a la misma altura que los amarillos del perro, sin darse cuenta de que al hacer esto estaba mostrando al perro que era su igual.

El perro, un perro grande de pelo largo de color blanco y orejas grandes y gachas, dio un paso hacía delante y la olió.

La chica no entendió mucho lo que paso después, pero se encontró siendo guiada por el perro hasta una habitación, al entrar en esta habitación se encontró dos camas. Una de ellas parecía ser una cama normal, aunque las sabanas estaban un poco chamuscadas en algunos lugares, mientras que la otra... bueno, la otra parecía un nido.

En ese mismo momento la muchacha bostezó y se dio cuenta de lo cansada que estaba de recorrer este enorme barco, así que se acercó a la cama que parecía un nido se subió a ella y se tumbo. Antes de caer dormida noto como otro peso se añadía a la cama y algo caliente se ponía a su lado.

Mientras la chica dormía tranquilamente en una cama que no era la suya acompañada por un perro, Marco y Ace se dirigían al comedor cuando una enfermera les pasaba corriendo con prisa y pareciendo buscar algo. Poco tiempo después se encontraron a Izo, comandante de la 16ª división, un hombre de apariencia femenina, pelos negros recogidos al estilo geisha y ojos castaños, que llevaba puesto un kimono de color rosado con un indumento en la cintura de color rojo con puntos negros. Él intentaba tranquilizar a una enfermera, que parecía estar al punto de tener un paro cardíaco.

Al acercarse a él pudieron escuchar un poco de su conversación.

-Tranquilízate chica, tranquilízate. - Dijo agarrándola por los hombros. - La encontraremos no te preocupes.

-¿A quién encontrareis, yoi? - Preguntó Marco.

Izo les miro un momento para luego despedir a la enfermera, que ya se había calmado, para que siguiera buscando. Se dio la vuelta y les miró.

-¿Aún no lo sabéis?

-Pues parece ser que no, sino no te estaríamos preguntando, ¿no crees? - Respondió Ace con sarcasmo y cruzando los brazos.

Izo lo miró de malas maneras y dudó por unos momentos si pegarle una patada en donde más duele o simplemente ignorarlo, viendo la situación se decidió por ignorarlo.

-La chica - empezó a explicar. - ha desaparecido, todo el mundo la esta buscando, y vosotros también... - Y después puso una cara de terror cuando una idea de último minuto se le ocurrió. - ¿Y si ha saltado al mar?

Y con esas dio media vuelta y corrió a registrar la cubierta.

Entonces Marco y Ace recordaron a la muchacha que se había chocado contra ellos, por lo que volvieron sobre sus paso y empezaron a buscar como todo el mundo.

Pasaron horas hasta que todo el mundo se dio por vencido, la niña simplemente se había volatizado, nadie sabía donde estaba y nadie tenía ganas de seguir buscando.

Incluso habían empezado a correr rumores de que en realidad la chica eu habían recogido era un fantasma...

Marco y Ace no hicieron caso a tontos rumores y se dirigieron a su habitación.

Cuando entraron en su habitación lo primero que noto Marco es que su cama estaba ocupada y lo segundo es que estaba ocupada por la misma persona que no paraban de buscar.

* * *

Para empezar las habitaciones en el Moby Dick son unas cuantas habitaciones comunes por divisiones, las habitaciones de los comandantes son de dos en dos y según el orden de la división, es decir, el comandante de la 1ª división con el de la 2ª y así sucesivamente.

Bueno... eso era una simple aclaración que quería decir por si acaso...

Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a su creador, menos mi OC y los siguientes Oc's que salgan, esos me pertenecen a mí, la reina de esta historia, ¡muahahahahaha!

Bueno, espero que disfruten y den review...


End file.
